Brian Coukis Productions
Brian Coukis Productions '''is a production company for Movie Maker videos created by Brian Coukis himself. The company was founded in late 2016 by Brian himself. In November 2019, the company was acquired by Fredbear Studios. 1st Opening (2016-2019) '''Opening: On a swirly-blue background, we see the text "A Brian Coukis Video presents..." in Comic Sans in white spin in to the center and then it fades out. We cut an image of Nanna from the Nanna and Lil' Puss Puss short Off the Record and light purple captions squeeze in when Nanna gasps. We then cut to an animation of her from the actual short, and then says "What!?" in a high pitched version of Brian's voice trying to sound like Nanna. After that, we cut to a clip for Brian saying his opening dialogue while the text "Brian Coukis the 90's Kid!" in the same font in blue spins in. After that, we cut back to Nanna's animation, where she says her catchphrase "Mother of GOD!" in the same high-pitched voice, followed by "Not him again!". Trivia: * The audio that was used when Brian said his opening dialogue was actually taken from a YouTube video by cdgngj11 (OLD) called "Windows XP really proves it!". * The swirly-blue background was taken from a 2001 promo for Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. * As mentioned above, the animation of Nanna came from the Nanna and Lil' Puss Puss short Off the Record. Variants: * There was a later variant that had "A Brian Coukis Production presents" spin in instead of "A Brian Coukis Video presents", followed by account pictures of Brian's social media channels coming in the top left (cdgngj11 (OLD)), top right (cdgngj11 (NEW)), bottom left (cdgngj11 (Dailymotion)), and bottom right (Brian Coukis The 90s Kid or Brian Coukis). After that, and account picture of the channel Brian posted on video on zooms in, causing the other account pictures to dash away and the text says the channel name. We then cut to different video footage of Brian saying his opening dialogue, followed by a flash, which starts the video. * On the Windows Unusable video, there is different video footage of Brian saying his opening dialogue, followed by "cdgngj11" in yellow in Comic Sans, sliding from the left. FX/SFX: The text, Nanna's animation, and the video footage of Brian. For the later variant, it's the account picture flying from different angles and dashing away, the chosen account picture zooming in. Music/Sounds: A pizzicato and harp tune, followed by a singing choir. When it cuts to Nanna, we hear a woman gasp sound, followed by a high-pitched voice imitation of Nanna saying "What!?" and Brian saying his opening dialogue. Nanna also says "Mother of GOD!, Not him again". The later variant had a short guitar tune, although it sometimes used the other music without Nanna's voice or the gasp. Brian's opening dialogue sounded different this time around. Availability: Editor's Note: 2nd Opening (2019 - present)n orange Opening: We fade into the Brian Coukis Home Video structure on a light-blue background with the boom symbol already exploding, which causes "PRODUCTIONS" instead of "HOME VIDEO" in orange to appear. The same animation from the Brian Coukis Home Video logo happens but Brian doesn't say "Enjoy the show!" and just winks. Variants: ''' * There is a Halloween variant where the logo is on an orange background and Brian is disguised as a vampire. The "BRIAN COUKIS" text is also in purple in Shock Shimmy and the "PRODUCTIONS" text in a black outline and in Showard Gothic appears letter by letter, then a flash fills it to black. The rest of the animation is the same as the Home Video and Productions logo, except Brian says "Happy Halloween!" instead of "Enjoy the show!" like in the Home Video variant. * Since the company is now owned by Fredbear Studios as of November 2019, the Fredbear byline fades in below the logo. '''FX/SFX: Same as the Brian Coukis Home Video logo. The letters and the flash for the Halloween variant and the Fredbear byline for the Fredbear Studios variant. Music/Sounds: A cartoon explosion sound effect, followed by a different winking sound effect that sounds like a bell. Brian doesn't say "Enjoy the show!" like in the home video counterpart. Music/Sounds Variant: '''The Halloween variant features bell chimes while a spooky organ tune plays in the background. This is followed by Brian saying "Happy Halloween!" and a sci-fi bell when he winks. '''Availability: It is slated to appear on the R.I.P Google Plus short and will appear in other animations made by Brian Coukis himself such as Orville and Hooch's Punishment Day. It will also appear on Brian's upcoming series The Amazing Gang, and his other new series Brian Talks to Logos. It also appears at the end of Pip Pip's Ronald Gets Grounded series, as well as his Vyond video The Troublemakers Do the Scared Straight Program. The halloween variant appears on halloween themed videos and animations, such as the 2019 Scary Logos Theater video. Editor's Note: Category:Creations made by Brian